


what could've might been (what if)

by markseoks



Series: not perfect, but real [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically jaehyun finding closure by attending his first love's marriage, i actually dont know what to tag, past dojae, present doyu, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: Doyoung is getting married, and Jaehyun is happy for him. Really.He just couldn't help but wonder what could've might been if it was him getting married to the older instead. What if it was him dancing, kissing, holding hands with Doyoung while looking at each other like they were the only people in the world and nothing else mattered but them just like they used to?If only they didn't grew apart and decided to go in different paths then maybe, just maybe, hopefully.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: not perfect, but real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	what could've might been (what if)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thought inside my head and I just need to write it. I hope you enjoy reading this! <3

"Do you, Nakamoto Yuta, take Kim Doyoung as your lawfully wedded husband and be your partner for the rest of your life?" 

"I do."

"And Kim Doyoung, do you take Nakamoto Yuta as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. I do."

Jaehyun smiles and stands up to clap the new married couple like everyone did. He was genuinely happy for the older. Just the look in Doyoung's face was enough to make Jaehyun feel at ease. The happiness written all over his eyes and smile was like a hint of fresh air and a new beginning, warm just like the sunlight. 

His eyes darted towards Doyoung's husband, Yuta. And just like Doyoung he looked exactly the same. Happy and contented. 

The scene right in front of him made his heart feel light. But he could also feel a little jealousy somewhere in his heart. He wanted it to disappear but he can't seem to do so. So he decided to look for the reason of it instead. 

And as he think about it he realized where it comes from. The questions clouded in his mind. Asking a bunch of what ifs.

What if Doyoung never met Yuta. What if Doyoung married him instead. What if they never broke up. What if it was still him. 

~

_"Yoonoh! Come taste the food! I know you're hungry." Jaehyun hears Doyoung shout from the kitchen followed by a giggle._

_"Coming!" he stood up quickly and immediately hugged his boyfriend from the back. "Smells good." he whispers as he burries his nose in the older's neck._

_"I'll consider that a compliment for my cooking." Doyoung laughs as he break free from the arms of Jaehyun and puts a spoonful of the food he's cooking to his mouth urging him to taste it._

_He opens his mouth, tasting "It's perfect. Just like you."_

_Doyoung blushes pink and turned around again to hide his smile. "Stop being so smooth, you sap."_

_"What? I'm telling the truth, love." he chuckles and leaned to turn off the stove and proceede to make Doyoung turn and look at him again._

_Doyoung turns and rests his forehead againt his "I love you."_

_"Suddenly?"_

_"Yah. Say it back."_

_"Fine. i love you too."_

_Jaehyun then smiles a little and pressed his lips to Doyoung's. Kissing him slowly and tenderly, showing the older how he feels just like the first time. Doyoung smiles widely through their kiss and that's where Jaehyun decided to deepen it. So he tilts his head to the side and traced his boyfriend's lips with his toungue._

_"Let's eat first, Jae." Doyoung stops. Jaehyun didn't want to stop so he chased Doyoung's lips again. He hummed contentedly, as he drags and lift the older to the counter and continue what they have started. The food can definitely wait._

_~_

"Hi Doyoung, it's nice to finally see you again." Jaehyun starts as he bumps into one of the grooms.

"Hey, Jaehyun! Thank you for coming. I appreciate it and yes oh my god how long has it been? like what 6 years? You look good." Doyoung enthusiastically says.

"Yeah, almost 6 years." He chuckles.

"I can't believe it's been that long since. What's new about you anyway? Your dreams? Have you finally reached them?" Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun then nods as a response before answering, "Yeah, miraculously." he laughs. "It was really hard. But I did it."

"I'm glad, then. Every sacrifice you did is worth it." Doyoung smiles. 

"I guess." he tried not to make his voice sound disappointed but maybe he failed. "Congratulations, by the way. I'm happy for you. Your husband— Yuta, seems nice." he immediately changed the topic not wanting to give Doyoung any problem since it was his day. 

"He is." the older answers and smiles fondly at the mention of his husband. "Oh right! Come I'll introduce you to him." Jaehyun was in shock when he felt Doyoung's soft hands drag him towards somewhere and can't help but reminisce again from the past.

~

_"Doie, my hand really fits so well with yours." he mumbles and lifted their intertwined handa towards Doyoung's face who is currently resting in his lap back pressed against his chest._

_"Hm. Just like how well I fit with your body." he giggles. His eyes shaped like crescent moons and bunny teeths showing._

_Jaehyun kisses his temples and hummed while the both of them contentedly sat in the sand with a comfortable silence with only the sound of the waves hitting the shore as they stare at the sun setting. Nothing could ever compare to it._

_They couldn't even wish for more except to have more moments like this._

~

"Love, I want you to _finally_ meet Jaehyun." the younger got back to reality when he realized he was in front of Doyoung's husband. "Jaehyun this is Yuta, my husband." he introduces.

"Hi Jaehyun, I have always wanted to meet you. I'm glad you're here." Yuta smiles and hugged him softly beforw turning to Doyoung.

"Love, mom and dad are trying to find you. Go to them I'll entertain your guest." 

Jaehyun stared at Yuta and appreciated his beauty that is surely one of the factors why Doyoung was smitten to him.

"Would you like to dance?" Yuta then asks when Doyoung bid them goodbye for a while to meet his parents.

Jaehyun took Yuta's hands and agreed. "Yes, of course. I would love to."

They both ended up getting to know each other while dancing to a few songs. And Jaehyun understands how his first love definitely fell in love with him. He was kind, smart, caring, loving, handsome, and incredibly funny. 

"You know, now that I met you in person you're much better than what they have said you are." Yuta starts another conversation between them as they dance slowly according to the song currently playing. "Now I know why Doyoung was so in love with you." He chuckles.

Jaehyun is shocked to start with, knowing that Yuta knows who he is more than just one of Doyoung's past. 

"Doyoung was so in love with you that I almost thought he wouldn't be mine. I never even thought we would end up getting married. But I definitely hoped we would be and I'm so happy it happened." he continued. "When I first met him he was unreachable and wasn't interested with anything, at all. I thought that maybe it's just who he is. But it was because of you. I liked him for a while. Before I knew about you. I wouldn't go into detail. But yeah, I knew about you and I'm so glad he met you. He loved you so much, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun's confused on why Yuta was telling him this but he kept silent and continued to listen. "Maybe he even loved you more than he loves me. But don't think that I hate you. It's just the way it is, you know. First loves are meant to be the ones who would have a big part in someone's heart and life. I'm totally okay with me being only his last. If it's you that he loved first." Yuta smiles softly.

"Don't worry I'll always mke sure to keep him safe and happy and to never let go of his hands no matter what." he felt both of his hands being held a little tightly. "What you had together will always be a part of him and I'm okay with it, more than okay. And what we have now and what we will have until the end is more than enough."

"Thank you for making him happy. Thank you for letting go of his hand for me to hold." Yuta finishes with a wide bright smile.

Jaehyun felt weird, good weird. Like a knife has been removed from his heart and it has been mended. That's when he realized that it wasn't jealousy that he was feeling. It was the need of confirmation that Doyoung is gonna be fine and happy even without him.

"Thank you, Yuta. I'm trusting you in this." 

~

 _"Doyoung, I think we should break up." Jaehyun almost broke down as he let those words leave his mouth._ " _We both know how hard the situation would be if we continue this." he holds the tears in his eyes not wanting Doyoung to see. "I love you so much. But maybe it's for the best."_

 _"_ _I understand and I know I would be lying if I say we could make it work." Doyoung— unlike him. Let his tears flow down staining his cheeks as he holds Jaehyun's hands and lift it to his mouth softly leaving kisses there. "I love you too, Yoonoh. I love you so so much. Enough for me to let you go." the older says as he rests his cheeks in his hands that he is still holding on tightly. "Enough for me to let go of your hand and let you fly to reach your dream."_

_"I promise—" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Doyoung cuts hims with a long kiss of goodbye letting him feel all of his heart as it was the last._

_"I don't want you to promise anything. As we both don't know what our future holds. Let it be. If it's meant to be, It'll be."_

_**Sometimes as we grow up, we grow apart to be able to reach our dreams, find ourselves and walk through the path we are meant to walk through.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm actually planning to write how doyu fell in love with each other before they ended up getting married in this fic just because im soft for them. I hope you look forward to it, thank you! >.<
> 
> also hmu on twt ♡(∩o∩)♡


End file.
